Large electrical devices such as supercomputers of the type manufactured by Cray Research, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, are constructed of a large plurality of integrated circuit chips for both processing and memory. In order to increase the processing speed of these electrical devices, the processors are being connected closer to one another to increase the speed of the units.
In the prior art, the connections between the central processing boards and memory boards of multiprocessor systems have been both cumbersome and long. As a result, the processing speed of the systems has been limited by the speed with which electronic signals can physically travel along connections, which is approximately one nanosecond per foot of length traveled. In addition, such systems have been difficult to disassemble for repair.
Further adding to the physical length of connections between the processing units and memory is the concept of a "completely connected system" as required in multiprocessor computer systems. Completely connected systems require that each central processing board be connected with each memory board, resulting in a large number of connections and increased distances between the central processing boards and memory boards. As a result, the delays caused by signals travelling between the boards have limited the speed of multiprocessor supercomputer systems of the type manufactured by Cray Research, Inc.
In order to overcome the problems of the prior art, the present invention employs a novel system of orthogonal connectors to provide a large number of short connections between circuit boards. The connectors employ shape memory metals which are disclosed for use in electronic connectors in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,882 to Krumme, issued on Nov. 11, 1989, which is incorporated herein by reference. That reference discloses semi-circular connectors using shape memory metal primarily to provide zero-insertion-force connectors and include traces on flexible circuits to make connection to traces on boards. That reference does not, however, refer to the use of such connectors in orthogonal connectors, nor does it refer to the use of such connectors in close configured completely connected multiprocessor systems as described herein.